Maafkan Aku yang Dulu
by Nekomustle
Summary: "Kau orang yang kusayangi, maukah engkau memaafkan aku yang dulu? Karena aku mencintaimu, kuharap kau mau menerimaku dalam sosok apapun" Hyuuga x Riko! Oneshot! Mengikuti tren masa kini (maybe). RnR please!
Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing :: Hyuuga Junpei x Aida Riko

Rate :: T+

\- x -

Karena tidak akan ada masa depan tanpa masa lalu

\- x -

* * *

"Riko, sedang apa kau?" tanya pria berkacamata saat masuk kedalam kamar dengan membawa snack & minuman untuk wanita yang berada dikamarnya.

Wanita yang tadi tengah duduk diam lalu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sang pria yang memanggilnya.

"Hyuuga-kun, lihat! Aku menemukan album foto dirak bukumu! Ini album pas kita SMA kan?" dengan senyum cerianya, wanita berambut coklat bicara sembari memperlihatkan album berwarna merah itu.

Dengan santai Hyuuga membalas, "Ada ya? Aku aja udah lupa kalo aku punya album itu.." sembari menaruh bawaannya tadi diatas meja.

Riko menggembungkan pipinya dengan alis berkerut, "Sebelum lulus kan aku sudah memberikan album ini padamu! Bahkan tiap pemain dapat satu. Kok bisa lupa sih?" umpatnya.

"Aku ingat, cuma lupa naro dimana..." jawab Hyuuga dengan tawa garing.

"Sudah sudah, jangan marah. Ini kubawain makanan favorit-mu. Ayo dimakan sambil lihat fotonya bareng-bareng. Itung-itung nostalgia dengan masa SMA kita 6 tahun yang lalu!" lanjut Hyuuga berusaha menenangkan Riko dengan memberikan makanan favorit wanita mantan pelatih basket itu.

Walau masih sedikit cemberut, Riko mengangguk sembari memakan makanan yang disuguhkan oleh Hyuuga.

"Padahal aku baru sampai tadi malam, sorenya kau sudah nongol saja," ujar Hyuuga memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku merindukanmu, makanya aku ingin segera berjumpa denganmu. Nggak boleh? Masih capek ya?" dengan nada sedikit sedih dan kecewa, Riko menolehkan kepalanya pada Hyuuga.

Pria berambut hitam yang melihat ekspresi Riko hanya tersenyum tipis dengan alis sedikit naik keatas. Ia kemudian duduk dibelakang Riko dan merangkul wanita itu, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang wanita itu.

"Hmm, nggak kok. Sebaliknya, aku justru senang. Rasanya rasa lelahku hilang saat melihat Riko.." ujar pria berkacamata yang tadi menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Riko dan kemudian mencium pelipis sang wanita dari belakang.

"Kok pake 'hmm', sih? Kayak mikir dulu sebelum bicara!" gerutu Riko sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hyuuga dan sedikit memutar tubuhnya.

"Looh, bagus kan kalo aku mikir dulu baru ngomong? Daripada aku ngomong langsung nyeplos ntar Riko marah kalau aku salah bicara" balas Hyuuga melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Uuuuhhh, hmph!" Riko kesal. Ia cemberut dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Walau kesal, Riko tetap tidak ingin jauh dari sang kekasih yang sudah sebulan lebih tidak ia lihat karena urusan pekerjaan diluar kota. Ia masih rindu. Wanita bertubuh kecil itu bersadar didada bidang pria yang lebih besar darinya dengan kedua kaki ditekuk sebagai 'meja' untuk album foto yang akan mereka lihat.

Sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 tahun itupun bersama-sama melihat album foto semasa SMA mereka dan mengomentari satu per satu foto didalam album itu. Mulai dari foto pertama kali tim basket Seirin terbentuk, pertama kalinya tim basket Seirin memenangkan Winter Cup, pesta perpisahan para senior basket, bahkan entah siapa yang mengambilnya... ada foto saat Hyuuga dan Riko berduaan.

"Ini kan foto pas pesta perayaan kemenangan kita. Siapa yang ngambil foto ini ya?" tanya Riko melihat foto mereka berdua tengah duduk didepan kolam. Kelihatannya foto itu diambil secara diam-diam oleh salah satu pemain Seirin saat Hyuuga dan Riko keluar dari pesta dan memilih berduaan, walau saat itu status mereka masih sebagai teman, belum sebagai kekasih.

"Uuuh, aku takut mereka juga punya foto kita yang aneh-aneh lainnya!" pikir Hyuuga dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Seperti foto saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" tebak Riko melirik Hyuuga.

"Kalau sampai mereka punya, itu harus dipertanyakan karena aku menyatakan perasaan padamu setelah kita lulus, saat kita kuliah!" jelas Hyuuga membetulkan kacamatanya dengan wajah tegas.

Riko menutup setengah wajahnya dengan album, tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Riko?" heran Hyuuga.

"Ah, nggak, aku hanya tertawa tiap mengingat caramu menyatakan perasaan padaku. Nggak seperti pria pada umumnya!" jelas Riko dengan selingan tawa.

Hyuuga melonggarkan pelukannya dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia diam dengan wajah merah yang ditolehkan kearah lain. Ia sendiri juga akan merasa malu tiap mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian saat itu benar-benar tidak direncanakannya, kalimat dan perbuatannya itu terjadi begitu saja. Padahal mantan kapten itu sudah berusaha melupakan kejadian itu walau itu adalah kejadian penting dalam hubungan mereka.

"Sudah, sudah, gak usah malu begitu. Tujuan utama terciptanya sebuah foto itu kan untuk mengabadikan moment dan membuat kita kembali mengingat kejadian yang mungkin sudah dilupakan. Nostalgia sama album masa lalu itu seperti membuka aib tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya!" Riko berceramah namun Hyuuga tetap tidak terima karena ia masih merasa malu.

"Sudahlah, Junpei! Ayo kita lanjut lagi~" ajak Riko menarik kedua tangan besar itu untuk kembali merangkulnya dari belakang.

 **~ x ~**

"Waah, aku ingat foto ini. Ini foto saat kita training camp musim panas kan? Kalian semua terlihat lelah sekali! Keringat sampai bercucuran kayak habis mandi keringat. Ehehe!" komentar Riko tertawa kecil.

"Bukan terlihat! Emang lelah dan capek tau. Training hell bikinanmu bener-bener kayak di neraka! Udah musim panas, cuaca panas, kami disuruh latihan double! Kami ini berasa kayak ikan asin yang lagi dijemur diatas terik matahari" gerutu Hyuuga mengomel.

"Tapi kan hasilnya kalian bisa memenangkan Winter cup! Mengeluhnya telat! Bwee!"

"Emm, iya juga sih." ucapan Riko tepat sasaran dan membuat Hyuuga tidak dapat membalasnya.

"Hyuuga-kun lepas dulu, aku mau kekamar mandi" pinta Riko yang langsung membuat Hyuuga melepaskan rangkulannya.

 **~ x ~**

Kira-kira lima menit kemudian, Riko kembali sementara Hyuuga masih asik melihat album foto itu.

Riko pun duduk disamping pria itu, kembali bernostalgia dengan foto-foto lama.

Baru saja duduk, mata Riko tertuju pada satu foto. Foto seorang pria dengan rambut semi panjang warna pirang, berkacamata. Kacatama? Riko pun merasa tidak asing lagi. Dengan sengaja Riko mengambil foto itu dari album. Riko memandangi dengan seksama foto yang ia pegang.

Lalu didetik selanjutnya, ia melihat wajah Hyuuga yang masih saja asik melihat foto yang lain tanpa tahu bahwa Riko terhenti pada satu foto.

Menyadari ada yang menatapnya, Hyuuga menoleh pada Riko yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ng? Ada apa, Riko? Kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu?" tanya Hyuuga.

Riko menatap Hyuuga dengan mata yang disipitkan, lalu sesekali menatap foto lama yang ia pegang. Ia seolah sedang membandingkan dua pria yang penampilannya beda namun tetap satu pria bernama Hyuuga Junpei.

"Ri... Ko? Kau lihat foto apaan sih?" Hyuuga penasaran.

Saat Hyuuga ingin mendekat untuk melihat foto yang dipegang oleh Riko, sang wanita tiba-tiba melompat memeluknya, membuat tubuh pria berkacamata itu terjatuh.

"Uwaa!"

"Karena kau tampan, aku akan memaafkanmu, Junpei!" ucap Riko yang melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Hyuuga yang terkapar diatas lantai.

"Ha-haa?" Hyuuga jelas heran kenapa sang kekasih tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini. Kapan juga dia minta maaf? Kok udah dimaafin aja. Begitu pikirnya.

"Dan karena aku mencintaimu, aku juga akan menerimamu dalam sosok apapun!" lanjut Riko sembari mengelus pipi Hyuuga dengan pipinya.

"Ha-haa?" wajah Hyuuga langsung memerah.

Sikap Riko saat ini seperti gadis remaja yang baru saja dibelikan boneka baru. Disayang-sayangnya, dielus-elusnya dengan sikapnya yang manja

"Serius! Kau ngeliat apaan sih ampe bicara kayak begini, Riko?" tanya Hyuuga yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan sang kekasih.

Riko melepas pelukan tanpa menyingkirkan tubuhnya yang berada diatas tubuh Hyuuga. Riko tengkurap diatas tubuh atletis sang pria, membuat tubuh itu seolah kasur, menaikkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan foto yang tadi ia pegang.

"Ini, aku menemukan foto ini dan aku mendadak ingat sesuatu yang lagi nge-tren belakangan ini!" ujar Riko sedikit menjelaskan dengan senyum ceria.

Hyuuga melihat foto itu dengan mata menyipit, berusaha memastikan kembali sosok difoto yang membuat Riko seperti terhipnotis. Dan begitu ia sadar dengan siapa yang ada difoto itu, ia langsung shock dengan kacamata serasa ingin pecah.

"Wo! Itu foto saat aku membenci basket pas kelas 1! Kenapa kau bisa nemuin itu?" tanya Hyuuga dengan wajah merah karena melihat foto memalukan saat jaman dia sebagai remaja ababil. Luka lamanya terbuka kembali.

"Aku nemu!" tegas Riko dengan mata blink-blink.

Demi apa ini? Hari apa ini? Kenapa hari ini semua luka lama yang memalukannya terbuka kembali?

Hyuuga mencoba tenang.

"Terus tren yang kau maksud itu apaan?" tanya Hyuuga dengan alis sedikit berkerut.

"Ambilin ponselku yang ada diatas tempat tidur!" pinta Riko sedikit menja.

Sedikit menghela nafas, Hyuuga meraih ponsel itu dan memberikan kepada si pemilik.

"Hmm, tunggu yaa..."

Riko mengotak-atik ponselnya dengan tetap mempertahankan posisinya yang tengkurap diatas tubuh Hyuuga.

"Sampai berapa lama kau mau membuat tubuhku ini seolah tempat tidur, Riko? Tanganku udah mulai kesemutan karena menahan tubuh bagian atasku nih!" gerutu Hyuuga.

"Aku lagi pengen tiduran didadamu, gak boleh? Terus coba kontrol sedikit detak jantungmu dan kontrol juga Hyuuga junior yang tepat berada dibawa pahaku ini!" ujar Riko dengan nada santai tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya.

"Higuh!" Hyuuga tersentak saat Riko menyadarinya. Wajahnya reflek semakin memerah. Tambah lagi Riko tadi bilang 'kontrol Hyuuga junior-nya', berarti Riko sadar Hyuuga junior dibawah sana sedikit memberontak.

"Makanya minggirr!" Hyuuga menggeram, Riko mengacuhkan.

"Oh, ini dia. Ini!" kelihatannya Riko berhasil menemukan yang ia cari dan langsung memperlihatkannya pada Hyuuga.

"Tren foto **'mantan, maafkan aku yang dulu'** dengan cara upload foto jadulmu dan foto kerenmu sekarang," Hyuuga membaca penjelasan itu.

"Tujuannya?" Hyuuga sedikit belum mengerti.

"Tujuannya agarlah mantanmu yang dulu nyesel udah mutusin kamu. Gtu kayaknya.." jawab Riko dengan enteng.

"Tapi karena Junpei tampan dari dulu, aku memaafkanmu kok!" Riko menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas dada Hyuuga.

"Tunggu bentar! Kapan aku jadi mantanmu, Riko?" tanya Hyuuga memotong kesenangan Riko.

"Aku kan pernah pacaran sama Teppei walau cuma sebentar. Itu berarti secara nggak langsung aku udah jadi mantanmu karena saat aku pacaran sama Teppei, Hyuuga-kun udah mencintaiku kan?" Riko berbicara dengan nada innocent dan wajah manja tanpa melihat Hyuuga asli namun melihat Hyuuga dalam foto.

Wajah Hyuuga kembali memerah.

"Ha-haa? Nggak tuh!" Hyuuga membantah.

Riko menaikkan kepalanya dan mensejajarkan lurus dengan wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat memerah.

"Duuh, kau ini memang nggak jujur deh sama diri sendiri. Inilah yang menyebabkan cintamu terkubur selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Yaah, walau akhirnya cintamu berlabuh pada pernikahan juga~" gerutu Riko dengan alis berkerut dan wajah mengejek Hyuuga. Telunjuk Riko menusuk-nusuk kecil pipi kenyal Hyuuga, menggoda sang kekasih.

"U-uukhh!" Hyuuga kembali tidak bisa melawan ucapan tepat sasarannya Riko. Ia terdiam dan menoleh kearah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Riko yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil. Yaa beginilah calon suaminya yang sedikit tsundere ini.

Riko kemudian memegang pipi Hyuuga. "Tapi sifatmu yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintaku inilah yang kucintai darimu, Junpei!" ucap Riko sembari mencium pelan pipi Hyuuga.

Hyuuga terdiam dengan wajah sedikit menunduk. Hyuuga lalu secara tiba-tiba menggulingkan tubuh Riko, membuat mereka bertukar posisi. Riko berada dibawah sementara Hyuuga ada diatas. Riko keheranan.

"Dan sifatmu yang mencintaiku apa adanya lah yang membuat cintaku padamu tidak pernah kandas walau bertahun-tahun dia terkubur!" ujar Hyuuga yang tersenyum sembari merangkai jarinya pada jemari Riko dengan erat.

"Jadi, maukah kau memaafkan aku yang dulu sudah membuatmu menunggu? Memaafkan pengecut yang tidak berani mengutarakan cintanya selama bertahun-tahun ini?" lanjut Hyuuga bicara dengan nada pelan dan lembut.

Riko kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, aku akan memaafkan kamu yang dulu terus membuatku menunggu selama bertahun-tahun." balas Riko tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah pada kedua pipinya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan senyum masing-masing. Dan kemudian Hyuuga menarik tubuh Riko untuk duduk dan mereka berpelukan dengan erat untuk beberapa saat.

"Eheheh!" keduanya tertawa kecil setelah melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Jadi kita sudah saling memaafkan, kan?" tanya Riko.

"Sudah dong!" tegas Hyuuga sembari memberikan ciuman lembut pada bibir Riko.

Keduanya kembali saling tatap dengan rona malu.

Mengapa?

Bukan karena mereka tidak pernah ciuman, tapi karena situasi saat ini yang membuat mereka sedikit malu. Melihat foto-foto lama mengingatkan mereka pada situasi mereka dahulu. Hyuuga yang tak pernah sanggup untuk menyatakan cintanya. Riko yang sebenarnya juga mencintai Hyuuga namun tidak pernah sadar. Mereka saling mencintai namun saling menutupi. Mengingat diri mereka yang dulu membuat mereka malu sendiri.

Setelah suasana sedikit sunyi, Riko kembali memeluk Hyuuga, menenggelamkan diri pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Entah kenapa, seharusnya trennya nggak kayak begini tau.." umpat Riko.

"Seharusnya mantan yang melihat foto ini akan kesal dan menyesal, bukannya malah lovey-dovey kayak begini.." lanjut Riko.

"Yaah mungkin tren itu hanya berlaku pada pasangan yang sudah jadi mantan dan saling membenci satu sama lain.." ujar Hyuuga yang menaruh dagunya pada puncak kepala Riko sambil mengelus-elus rambut coklat wanita itu.

"Tapi kita nggak saling membenci, kan?" Riko mendadak mengangkat wajahnya, mendongak melihat Hyuuga dengan wajah memastikan.

Untung Hyuuga sigap dan langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari Riko. Jika tidak, pasti dagunya sudah kena sundul sama calon istrinya ini.

Hyuuga tertawa kecil. "Yaa nggak lah! Kalo aku membencimu, kenapa aku berani melamarmu dihadapan ayahmu, ha?" tanya Hyuuga dengan sedikit tawa yang membuat Riko kesem-sem.

"Kau tahu sendiri betapa takutnya aku pada ayahmu kan? Tapi aku berani melamarmu langsung. Padahal saat aku melamarmu, ayahmu nggak tahu kita pacaran kan?" tanya Hyuuga dengan ekspresi sedikit pucat.

"Setakut apa sih kamu sama ayahku? Emang ayahku raja iblis apa, Junpei?" heran Riko sweetdrop.

"Yaah yang penting papa sudah merestui kita kan? Itu yang paling penting. Papa mungkin bisa melihat rasa cintamu padaku!" ucap Riko.

Deg! Hati Hyuuga seperti terpanah panah cupid saat mendengar tunangannya berkata demikian. Sifat inilah yang membuat rasa cinta Hyuuga pada wanita dipelukannya tak pernah kandas walau banyak halangan merintang.

Untuk sesaat, Hyuuga terdiam. Ia seperti sedang berfikir sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu..." ia mulai membuka bibirnya.

Hyuuga memegang dagu Riko, menaikkannya agar ia dapat menatap bola mata coklat milik wanita tercintanya.

"Apa perlu kutunjukkan rasa cintaku padamu sekarang, Riko?" tanya Hyuuga dengan nada menggoda.

Bukannya kesem-sem, Riko justru mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan kemudian mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau sudah sering menunjukkan rasa cintamu padaku, jadi kenapa kau harus minta izin dariku? biasanya juga langsung nge-gas aja!" gerutu Riko.

Niat Hyuuga untuk menggoda Riko gagal. Riko memang bukanlah wanita yang pada umumnya jika digoda langsung klepek-klepek. Sebenarnya sangatlah susah untuk menggoda wanita ini.

"Haha! Benar juga!" Hyuuga tertawa garing namun senang.

 _"Tak peduli seberapa sulitnya membuatmu klepek-klepek, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, belahan jiwaku!"_ batin Hyuuga

 **~ The End ~**

* * *

Terima kasih! Terima kasih untuk yang udah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita bikinan saya ini.

Salam kenal, saya author baru di fandom KnB. Karena saya suka pair Hyuuga x Riko -dan hanya mereka pair straight yang saya akui- saya sengaja membuat cerita ini sebagai cerita perdana di fandom penuh cogan sporty ini.

Untuk kedepannya mungkin saya akan mem-publish cerita baru. Para readers, mohon di review demi kemajuan saya!

Sekian! Ciao ciao! Muscle Muscle Hustle Hustle!


End file.
